


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第六章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 园社, 第五人格
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第六章

艾玛好奇的拿起跳蛋。

大概是只有上等人才玩得起的床头私密物品吧，艾玛以前从未见过，他拿起电池装上，轻轻旋了下开关，手里蛋一样的粉色圆球倏地开始跳动了起来。随着开关的转动，跳动幅度越来越大，最后几乎震得艾玛手心都要疼了。

把这个东西，放进皮尔森先生的身体里……

艾玛不知道克利切现在是什么心情，反正他觉得自己的情欲已经要被挑起来了。

年轻的园丁先生跃跃欲试，看向僵硬地站在一旁试图让自己消失的克利切。

克利切捂住脸叹口气，破罐子破摔的解开腰带脱下破旧的裤子，刚想一鼓作气扒下内裤的时候艾玛阻止了他。

“请让我来，克利切——我可以这么称呼你吗？”艾玛纯净的绿宝石般的眼睛里满满都是爱意。

“当、当然可以！”被心爱的人称呼教名，还有什么比这个更让人开心的呢？克利切连忙答应，连紧张感都被驱散了大半。

艾玛长叹一口气抱住了克利切。好想就这么把人吃掉……可是他们还身在这个该死的游戏里，外面还有那么多人在盯着，他还不能这么快下手。可是再憋下去自己会不会出问题啊……

他抱住克利切蹭了蹭，男人下巴上的胡茬磨得他的脸酥麻麻的，他眯起眼满足的深吸一口气。

克利切的手都不知道该怎么摆了，他僵直着身子看着艾玛在他身上近乎撒娇一般的动作，连脑子都快被脸上的高温烧没了。

艾玛从克利切身上爬起来。好在这次的福利可以勉强让他缓解下心头过剩的欲望。

他勾住克利切内裤的边缘，缓缓的近乎挑逗一般的拉了下来。

光裸的下体毫无遮掩的袒露在艾玛眼前，绵软粉嫩的小东西瑟瑟的垂在腿间，没有毛发的遮挡显得可爱诱人了很多。艾玛忍不住在克利切赤裸光滑的小腹上亲了一口。

克利切不管经过了几天的任务依然无法阻挡心中的羞耻，依旧拿胳膊挡住自己的视线，咬着嘴唇静静等待着。

艾玛的手略过乘着钳子的托盘，从另一个托盘上拿过润滑用的油脂，他分开克利切微微颤抖着的腿：“克利切，可以自己抱住吗，我需要帮你润滑。”

羞耻感让克利切浑身都开始泛红，他放下手臂，看了眼笑得纯良的艾玛，别别扭扭的伸手勾住自己的膝窝，扭头闭上了眼睛。

颤抖的睫毛展露出他心中的不安和羞涩，可他还是乖乖的自己抱住了腿把自己展现在了艾玛的眼前。艾玛轻呼口气压住心中涌动的欲望。这个人究竟有多爱他啊。

让他都忍不住想要欺负他。

艾玛捂热了膏体，分开克利切的臀瓣露出颤颤巍巍的穴口，把膏体抹了上去。

体温把膏体融化成了粘稠的液体，顺着臀缝缓缓淌下，艾玛连忙勾回来，糊得穴口一片水光泛滥，然后小心的探入一根手指。

青年的手指细长，指节也太分明，裹满了润滑油让克利切没有感到多少疼痛，只是被撑开的轻微鼓胀感有些难受，让他想起了之前那次灌肠。

明明撑到他崩溃的灌肠过程没怎么给他带来恐惧的感觉，反而让他想起了最后排泄时的快感，更可怕的是这居然让他的肠肉开始不知廉耻的吸吮起艾玛的手指来。

自己的身体是怎么了……他羞耻的想着。

艾玛不给他机会随便乱想，看一根手指让克利切习惯得差不多了，便又探入一根手指。两根手指感受到的阻力明显加大了，紧致的穴口死死咬住手指的根部，可层层叠叠的肠肉却仿佛饥渴一般的不停收缩着，湿热的肠道甚至不知餍足的想要把手指吸得更深一点。

艾玛觉得自己今天的牛仔裤有点紧。他不动声色的调整了下姿势，被撩得有些情动。

“唔……哈……”手指在敏感的肠肉里摸索带来的感觉有些奇异，克利切轻声哼了出来。饱胀感之余带来了一些微弱的快感，电流般顺着神经蔓延，让他从腰到腿都酥软了。

扩张的差不多了，艾玛抽出手指，摩擦带出了轻微的水声，在不大的房间里回响，克利切羞耻地想把自己埋起来。

艾玛轻笑出声，扭过克利切的头，看着紧闭着眼睛的年长的男人，在他仅剩的那只眼睛上落下一个轻柔的吻。

他拿起那个粉色的跳蛋，用脂膏厚厚的涂了一层，才小心的把顶端抵在克利切的穴口。被仔细扩张过了穴口因为手指的离去有些空虚的一张一缩着，此时叛变了克利切反而欢欣鼓舞的迎接着跳蛋的到来，小嘴努力吮吸着想要吃下去。

艾玛的手指轻轻用力，缓缓的把跳蛋顶进克利切紧致的肉穴里，小穴吞进了跳蛋，穴口缓缓闭合，挤出了一汪水儿来，淌在了延伸出来的线上。

艾玛的心脏激跳，浑身都热了起来。

他掩饰的轻咳一声，拿起遥控器就旋开了开关。

跳蛋在克利切体内震动了起来。

“呜！…哈啊……”布满颗粒的跳蛋本就体积不小，此时凸起的颗粒们不停蹂躏着遍布着神经的敏感肠肉，酥麻的快感只一瞬就席卷了全身，淫靡的喘声不受控制的滑出嘴边，克利切的手都颤抖得几乎快抱不住自己的腿。

他伏在腿间的性器因为后穴带来的快感而挺立起来，嫩红的龟头怯怯的从包皮中探出头，彰显着克利切是如何被体内的玩具玩到性起。

克利切不敢置信自己居然只靠后穴就硬了。可肠肉被玩弄带来的快感是实打实的，他只能尽力咬住嘴唇不让自己发出过于淫荡的叫声。

艾玛不满听不见克利切的呻吟声，他伸出手指顺着电线埋进了被玩弄得高热的肠道，顶着不停震动的跳蛋往肠道深处送去。

“哈啊——呜、克、克利切不要了…！”克利切被不停颤动的小玩具弄得快疯了，他颤抖着嘴唇用恳求的眼神看着艾玛。艾玛被他看得几乎要硬了，他无视了克利切的请求俯下身吻住了克利切的嘴唇。

汗水淋漓的身体让克利切酥软的手无法继续勾住腿，他只能颤抖着环住艾玛，像是抱住了一根救命稻草般急切的舔吻着，想用这种方式缓解体内不断升腾的欲望。贴在一起的胸膛蹭到了克利切被穿了环了乳尖，双重的刺激让克利切的鼻腔发出甜腻的哼声。

艾玛的舌头带着不容拒绝的气势仔仔细细的扫荡着克利切的唇舌，直把克利切吻到几乎缓不过气来才恋恋不舍的放开了他。

“哈…唔啊……艾、艾玛…呜……”克利切大口的喘着气，因为窒息感而几乎一片空白的大脑只能感受到身后依然不间断工作着的小玩具，快感让他浑身不停的颤抖，腿根绷得紧紧的，但不停爬升的快感依然无法到达高潮的顶峰。他难耐的并紧腿轻轻蹭着，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的一片，连眼眶都泛红了。

艾玛的呼吸也有些粗重，他的手指依然推着跳蛋在肠道中四处游弋，像是在寻找着什么。

“咿啊啊啊啊——！”跳蛋随着艾玛的动作碰到了哪里，从体内炸开的快感一瞬间席卷了克利切的神智，他的腰猛地弹了一下，仰起头发出一声带着哭腔的淫叫。

甜腻的呻吟声让艾玛终于忍不住解开拉链抚慰起自己来。

他把跳蛋死死的抵在克利切的敏感点上，不停震动的小玩具身上凸起的颗粒压在那块软肉上不停震动，过激的快感让克利切的泪水不停滑落，他酥软的手已经没有力气拉开艾玛了，只能被动的承受着对于他来说几乎要死过去了的快感。

挺立的性器在空气中轻轻颤抖，艾玛顾不得管被他扔在一边的遥控器，粗喘着快速撸动着自己的肉棒，往日温柔纯净的目光此时却如狼一般紧紧盯着克利切的痴态，疯狂的占有欲激得克利切哭喘着在床上轻轻扭动着，他觉得自己就差一丝就要高潮了。而这时候艾玛抽出了埋在他手中的手指，摸上了被冷落的遥控器，毫不犹豫的旋到了最大档。

“——！！！”克利切浑身绷得几乎下一秒就要断了似的，他大张着嘴却一丝声音都发不出来，涎水顺着唇角流了下来，蓝色的眼睛已然失神，大腿内侧因为用力过度几乎痉挛，浑身都湿透了，性器抽搐着缓缓淌出了白浊的液体。

前列腺高潮带来的快感比性器直接的刺激要来的更持久也更猛烈。

克利切亲身体验了这一点。

过了好久克利切才回过了神。他不停的急促喘息着，泪水依然止不住的淌出，脸色潮红一片。这次的高潮让他的体力流失了大半。

艾玛被克利切的高潮表情刺激狠了，白浊的液体喷洒而出，溅在了克利切的身上和被揉蹭得一片凌乱的衬衫上。

房间里只剩下两个人粗重的喘息声。

细小的颗粒划过充血的肠道，艾玛慢慢抽出了跳蛋。还在痉挛着的肠道依然死死咬着，抽出的过程让克利切颤抖了两下，随着跳蛋的滑出，一股液体跟着流了出来，顺着股缝缓缓淌在了床单上。

折磨人的小玩意儿裹挟着润滑液和肠液被随意丢在了托盘上，艾玛找来一条毛巾濡湿了轻轻帮克利切擦拭身上乱糟糟的各种液体。

他心底满是欢喜，这次的任务让他和克利切之间的关系更加亲密了一些，而这是其他人都比不上的。

希望这样的机会更多一些才好呀。

艾玛偷偷想着。

TBC


End file.
